


Let me give you a hand [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kind of AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after 7x10 ps the idea wasn't mine. I just saw gifs with these scenes together in tumblr and OMG!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me give you a hand [vid]




End file.
